


Robin

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Robin

Clint loves Halloween.  
Its one day,  
Adults get to be kids.  
He never got to celebrate Halloween as a child,  
So he celebrates every year now.  
And this year he is going as Robin hood.  
He has been teased.  
But he takes pride in his skills.  
Just like Robin Hood.  
He saves the common man.  
Much like hood.  
But just with more high tech arrows.


End file.
